You Got A Otomodachi
}} is the 7th opening song for the Yo-kai Watch anime and the opening theme for Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi. Opening Video Lyrics |-|Japanese Version (Opening version)= |-|Japanese Version (Full version)= You got a　(ゆーがら)　お友達 You got a　(ゆーがら)　お友達 僕も　君も　あなたも　彼も　彼女も　あの人も You got a (ゆーがら)　お友達 You got a (ゆーがら)　お友達 大切なのは信じる事で　与える事ではない 友達の輪　つなぎ編み上げた絆 もてなすならスシ　深く交流しよう 笑い方忘れてるなら　おどけてみせるよ 泣き方を知らないなら　その手をにぎるよ 幸せの大きさは　自分のサイズが丁度いい 見上げても　見おろしても　キリがなく 心がギクシャクするだけだから You got a (ゆーがら)　お友達 You got a (ゆーがら)　お友達 僕も　君も　あなたも　彼も　彼女も　あの人も You got a (ゆーがら)　お友達 You got a (ゆーがら)　お友達 認めあうならば　こころ豊かに　育っていくだろう お互いに違いを認めた時　生まれる成果 そうシャリとネタのハーモニー 寂しさに迷ってるなら　そっと寄り添うよ もっと沢山の歌詞は 泣き止んでスッキリしたら　いっしょに歌おう 喜びのリングを　友達みんなで渡しあう つながれば　つながるほど増えてゆき やがて世界を包み込むでしょう You got a (ゆーがら)　お友達 You got a (ゆーがら)　お友達 僕も　君も　あなたも　彼も　彼女も　あの人も You got a (ゆーがら)　お友達 You got a (ゆーがら)　お友達 You got a (ゆーがら)　お友達 You got a (ゆーがら)　お友達 You got a (ゆーがら)　お友達 You got a (ゆーがら)　お友達 You got a (ゆーがら)　お友達 You got a (ゆーがら)　お友達 僕も　君も　あなたも　彼も　彼女も　あの人も You got a (ゆーがら)　お友達 You got a (ゆーがら)　お友達 You got a (ゆーがら)　お友達 You got a (ゆーがら)　お友達 僕も　君も　あなたも　彼も　彼女も　あの人も You got a (ゆーがら)　お友達 You got a (ゆーがら)　お友達 You got a (ゆーがら)　お友達 |-|Korean Version = Characters |-|Anime Opening= Humans * Nathan Adams * Hailey Anne Thomas * Edward Archer * Barnaby Bernstein * Katie Forester * Sarah * Alex * Isabel * Chloe * Sydney * Jessica Stonewood * Joshua Thomas * Megan Jones * Casey * Kenny * Lucas * Lina * Daniel Anderson * Lulu * Zoey * Nat * Eric * Andy * Matt * Mark * Chelsea * Jerry Yo-kai * Jibanyan * Tomnyan * Whisper * Usapyon * Komasan * Komajiro * Venoct * Blizzaria * Kyubi * Koma Knomads * Ponderoo * Tomorrow Gal * Krystal Fox * Twirly Pie * Slippy * El Gutso * BBQvil * Unbelievaboy! * Puppiccino * Whirlweasel * Sighborg Y * Runsure * Takourami * Cue-Tee * Ship. Sailor * Flippit * Lappinitup * Robonyan F * Shogunyan * Hovernyan * Legsit * Chilled Cowcao * Rhumbastiltskin * Professor Plumage * Mython * Ben Tover |-|Game Opening= Humans * Nathan Adams * Hailey Anne Thomas Yo-kai * Whisper * Jibanyan * Usapyon * Sighborg Y * T. Energison * Columbakat * Cornfused * Poofessor * Mirapo * Hidabat * Cheeksqueek * Komasan * Shogunyan * Tomnyan * Robonyan F * Komajiro * Lord Enma * Chukket * Salty Bacon * Koma Knomads * Shurikenny * Agent Spect-hare * Afronaut * Hot Air Buffoon * Imagenius * Blizzaria * Hovernyan * OMGator * Crook-a-doodle * Oh Bah Gah! * Treetter * House Partay * Frogetmenot * Krystal Fox * Lil Kappa * Sigh Durr * Runsure * Nervous Rex * Silver Lining * Rocky Badboya * Cue-Tee * Putasockinit * Oridjinn * Whirlweasel * D-Stroy * Mr. Blockhead * Right Brothers * In-Tune * Slippup * Lazy Sundae * Throne Wiper * Got It Maid * Love-Torn * Tomorrow Gal * Tenguriginal Trivia * This is the 3rd and last season 2 Japanese opening. * This is the first anime intro to use Yo-kai that debuted in Yo-kai Watch 3 more than once. * From EP130 to EP138, the line has the word "SUSHI" spelled out in the lyrics with "スシ" spelled above it as furigana. However, from EP139 on, it is instead spelled entirely in katakana. Category:Opening themes Category:Anime Songs Category:Game Openings Category:King Cream Soda. songs